Sht
by J.T. Deuson
Summary: I used to think everything would be brilliant, but honestly, my life is sh*t. I don't know what's worse. It's been a year since me and my ex split up, my friends seem to be drifting apart from me or my room-mate is going through his rebellious teen stage. I'm just waiting for a bat-bogey hex to hit me. JK owns all. Rated M for the obvious.
1. Chapter 1

Firstly. I'm back. No more writer's block, no more broken computers, no more, well, old-me. That guy was a jerk (Though a pretty good author...) All the usual stuff, like, obviously all hail JK and the incredible universe she's given us. I only own the OC's. This one is rated M, unlike my others, just due to the fact it's called SHIT. Usually I hold back on swearing but not anymore. Saying that I haven't swore in this prologue. Dedicated to J.R Westmore, whose writing (and comments) has re-motivated me. If you haven't already please check her out. And also to my best friend Madame Malfoy, who has pretty much physically egged me on to actually write this shit. So, sit back, relax and hopefully enjoy the beginning of shit. _  
_

* * *

So, have you ever woken up and just known it was going to be a bad day? I honestly can say I knew it would be awful before I even opened my eyes . Definitely knowing that today was a year since the break up with Hannah wasn't helping. Also the lack of sound coming from outside my door was, well, disconcerting. Usually I can hear Dennis walking around or snoring, coughing or something, but the lack of noise meant one of two things. Firstly, and most worryingly, Dennis had left the apartment and not woken me up. Last time he did that I freaked out and called all my friends at seven in the morning to ask them to help me find him. Not a good memory. The other, slightly-less-worrying-but-definitely-more-annoying, possibility was that Dennis had used a Muffliato charm on my door.  
At least, if that was the case I could have a lot of fun, what with the likelihood of a hangover and a lot of noisy pots and pans about. Maybe I'm slowly becoming sadistic. All fun aside, the last time he had had a party it had left my flat knee deep in junk and about three hundred Galleons in repairs. So , dreading a repeat of that I opened the door and broke a the charm.  
"Dennis Anders Creevey, get your arse out here right now. " Almost immediately there was a scuffle in the room. A young man with just a t-shirt and pants on fell flat on his face out of the door. He looked up to see me, blushed bright red and ran into the bathroom.  
"Okay... Dennis, I still need you to get out here." Very sheepishly, Dennis walked out of his room, only wearing skinny black jeans and holding another pair of jeans in his arms. He threw them at the bathroom door and they were quickly swept up by the ever redder young man.  
I couldn't speak for a moment. I looked from Dennis to the bathroom door and back, then, finding my mind, cleared my throat.  
"Dennis, first, who was that?" Dennis wouldn't look me in the eye, very unlike the young man I knew.

Dennis, at his parent's request, moved in with me after the war. They said he had started acting irrationally and dangerously, stating that, since his brother's death, he had begun self-harming and, I quote 'other such nonsense'. He had been pretty happy that I let him stay, seeing as I got along with both himself and Colin during our time in the DA. I helped with his revision whilst he re-sat his fourth year, and I re-sat my seventh - thankfully Carrow-free. He had always been quiet when it came to talking about friends or such, but he would always answer me if I asked him.

"Dennis? Who is the young man in my bathroom?" Dennis was shaking, slowly he stammered out an incoherent babble. I asked him again and, now crying, he spoke louder.  
"He's my boyfriend." At this, the youth made his way out of the bathroom. He came up to us, apologised to me, kissed Den  
"Y-your... boyfriend?" I was stunned. I mean he'd never mentioned having a boyfriend or even a hint that he was gay - or bi?  
"Okay, yes. I'm gay!." He stormed into his room and slammed the door in my face.

-I admit, I was angry. So I have to apologise for what I did next.-

I opened the door, shouting at him.  
"Dennis, if you ever do anything like that again, you will be kicked out of this flat!" Then I saw him, sobbing and already packing his stuff.  
"Den?" He was worrying me now. He refused to look at or speak to me. He just gathered his stuff into his suitcases. I grabbed his arms and forced him to look at me.  
"Dennis. What the hell are you doing? Why are you packing?"  
"I'm gay, right. You don't want me, do you? You don't want a freak like me. That's why my parents washed their hands of me and why you're about to do the same." The anger on his face was unlike anything I had ever seen. What he said suddenly hit me.  
"Okay, Den. First of all stop. Stop packing. I am not kicking you out." He almost instantly relaxed, but still wouldn't look me directly in the eye.  
"I don't care that you're gay. Or-wait, yeah I do care that you're gay, but because I care about you. I wasn't mad at you being gay. Merlin, no. I was mad that you drugged me and had a party again, then slammed a door in my face." He chuckled, a smile actually passed his lips for the first time this morning., and muttered sorry  
"As for your parents, well. I am going to write them a letter to let them know exactly what I think of homophobes."  
He stood up and hugged me. Crying into my shoulder he thanked me for being so accepting. I left the room to get a parchment, for my ridiculously angry letter to Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, I remembered why I had been mad.  
"Oh, and Dennis, you still have to clean up"

* * *

So. What did you think? I would love to know. Please RnR and let me know if I should continue. All the one shots are within this universe, with the exception of Glue, so please read those too. Your support is greatly needed. I'm not confident in my writing. So please, please, please, let me know.


	2. Chapter 12 The rest of my shit day

So, Chapter 1 is actually here, already. I don't know what's come over me. I think I'm actually happy enough to write. Obvious disclaimer is obvious.

* * *

Dennis had left the house to get cleaning supplies from the local 'muggle shop' while I was left trying to clean the kitchen area. How had just Dennis and his boyfriend made so much mess. Scourgify hardly did a thing to the pans. The guys would be coming over later today to study and I needed my flat to be clean. The last thing I needed was the girls thinking I was a slob.  
For fuck's sake, where was Dennis? He should have been back ages ago. Of course, he had probably just bailed on me and ran off to his friend's house. He'd never been keen on housework, but this was ridiculous. When an owl perched on my window sill and tapped on the glass I noticed it was holding a large carrier bag. I opened the window to let it in, removed the bag and letter, then gave the bird some owl treats.

_Nev_

_Sorry, but Alex wanted to check on me after this morning's fright. I won't come back til after your study party. Don't worry about me. I've sent the supplies so, see you later_

_Den_

I fucking hate Denis some times. But I needed this place clean. I emptied almost all of the washing up liquid in to the sink with a bit of hot water and just left the pans to soak. I mean, how in Merlin's beard do you melt and entire sausage into a pan. It's just there. At the bottom of the pan stuck. Shit. I used the entire bottle of bleach on the kitchen surfaces and the bathroom. The bathroom, out of all the rooms, was the worst. It looks like they got pizza and threw it at the walls. Tomato sauce and cheese had cauterised in the plugholes and I didn't know what the toilet had done to deserve an entire pizza shoved down the u-bend.

I flooed Harry and Ron to ask if they could help me. Thankfully the said yes. came straight over and started helping.  
"Nev, Hermione asked me to apologize, but she's at the ministry. She's sitting in on a trial about House-Elf abuse. She said that she'll host the next one and make up for it though." I was slightly disappointed that the brains wouldn't be here, but Hermione had her career to worry about. I just nodded to Ron as Harry spoke up too.  
"Yeah, and Ginny is at trials for the Hollyhead Harpies. If this goes well she might be signed by them. So she apologises too." I laughed. Next they'd tell me that they were gonna bail and Luna was ill.  
"Ah well. May as well not tidy up, then. Is Luna still coming?" I asked as I got the only two beers left in the fridge and passed them over. I am going to kill Dennis. One of these days he'll push me too far.  
The pair looked a little stunned by this question, but nodded. I may have just imagined it, but they looked wary of me. After they'd finished their drinks we had managed to clean a lot. Harry took the kitchen and it shone. I took the bathroom and managed to unclog the toilet. Ron took the rest of the house, bagging up recyclables, food waste and general waste in separate bags.  
The doorbell rang and Luna's voice spoke over the intercom.  
"Banish everything left into my room and disillusion it, please." As I headed to the door Ron asked why it was so important for Luna not to see my flat messy. I shouted back.  
"You know that I don't like mess. Plus you spent the majority of six years sharing a room with me. Who had the cleanest room? I don't want her to think I'm messy. It's all Dennis's mess, but I have to clean up after him."

Luna was crying when I opened the door, which was, undoubtedly, one of the worse parts of this day from deepest Hades.  
"Luna? Luna, what's wrong." She put her head into my chest and wrapped her hands around me.  
"Neville? Do you know what day it is?" She sobbed into my chest, shaking quite violently. Of course I knew what day it was; one year since _she_ broke my heart.  
"The thirty-first of January, other than that, I don't know."  
"It's exactly ten years since m-my m-mother... since she passed away."  
"Oh, Merlin! I had no idea. Do you want to cancel today? It's fine if you-" Luna pulled herself away from me, interrupting me.  
"No, please. I can't go home. M-my father isn't coping. He w-won't speak, he won't move. H-he just stares out the window all day. I-it's like seeing you or Harry or Ron crying. Th-the bravest p-people breaking down. It's j-just too much." I was gob-smacked. How could I not have known.  
"Shit. Come in. Ron and Harry are already here. " She wiped away her tears and asked me not to tell them. She didn't want pity. She wanted to be distracted.

The study session wasn't too bad, all things considered. Harry had gone to the local shop to get some beers and ciders and Ron went back to his to get some fire whiskey. We'd covered herbology and potions, my subjects. We'd even successfully brewed some dreamless sleep potion and started on a batch of Felix Felicis, feeling daring. And we got to the point when everyone could tell Dianthus Barbatus and Lathyrus Odoratus apart. (Common names being Hyacinth Bean Vine and Sweet Pea respectively.)  
We were drinking well into the morning, making up revision games; name all the ingredients in, for example, Amortentia. For every wrong ingredient mentioned we had to down a pint, then a shot of fire whiskey for each ingredient we missed at the end. Quite obviously this ended in someone passing out - cough Ron cough, cough.  
"Thanks for tonight, Nev." Harry slurred his words but was steady on his feet. "I'll drag the light-weight home" He bent down and hugged me, then hugged Luna, wishing her all the best in getting home. There was silence for a few moments after they left, not the weird kind, just a comfortable sort of peace.  
Luna broke it first.  
"Thank you, for tonight, Neville. It was exactly what I needed." Her genuine smile made me crack. It reminded me of Hannah, so badly I nearly cried.  
"I've just realised it's what I needed, too. It's been a year since me and Hannah split. I know, it's nothing in comparison to your - well..." I trailed off. Her soft smile faded into a face of earnest concern.  
"Oh, Neville. I'm so sorry. I noticed you were off, but I thought it was the Nargles. They seem to have infested your apartment." She squeezed my hand gently.  
"I blame Dennis for the Nargles. " I joked. "But, seriously, how is it no-one remembered? I mean, I don't blame you. You have way more important things, but Ginny and Hermione didn't show and Ron and Harry were just their usual selves."  
"I don't want to sound presumptuous, but maybe they did realise. There were no couples to remind you of her. The boys brought alcohol for you. Usually, the host has to buy everything. Maybe they didn't bring it up because they didn't want to remind you. We all care about you, you know, Neville."  
"Thank you, Luna"  
"It's only a guess."

"You are, without a doubt, the most observant person I have ever met. "  
The door opened and Dennis, passionately kissing Alex, stumbled in. The sight of them, so happy, well I was jealous.  
"Get a room, you two." Dennis froze when he realized that the two weren't alone. His face filled in the colour of Weasley hair when Luna waved.  
"Hello, Dennis. How have you been?" She asked in such a normal tone that Dennis was in shock. When realising that she wouldn't get a response, Luna turned to Alex.  
"Hello, I'm Luna, Neville's friend. How are you?"  
"Fine, thank you. I'm Alex Gardiner. How are you?" Dennis was still gawping while the two conversed. I'll be honest, I had to bite my fist. I was so tempted to take a picture of him.  
"Well, don't let me keep you, Alex. It was lovely meeting you, Alex, and lovely seeing you again, too, Dennis. Have a lovely night." Luna turned to me, pulled me into the tightest hug ever, kissed my cheek and turned to the fireplace.  
"Thank you for tonight, Neville. I really needed it. And I hope you feel better soon."  
And she was gone.  
"Erm. Nev, what did she mean, hope you feel better?" Dennis had finally regained mental capacity.  
"Do you remember what day it is?" Without awaiting a response, I went into my room, locked my door and fell over a pile of disillusioned rubbish bags.  
Shit.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please RnR.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Apologies. I haven't had much time to write recently, I have been doing forty hour weeks at a dead-end job. That plus going to the gym after the shifts, I have only about seven hours in my house, and that's spent mostly sleeping. But, I endeavoured, et voila. Chapter 3 rises from the ashes. This chapter was originally written as a one-shot along with Funky Tonight and the likes. I had to completely rewrite it to fit it chronologically, but it was my personal favourite, so I hope you enjoy. Based on the song of the same name by Nickelback, I give you...**_

* * *

**Bottoms Up**

"And that wraps up the revision. Only two more months and we'll have done all our tests." This was the last ever revision session at my flat and, almost unbelievably Dennis agreed to help me get the place ready. Though he did say he'd only help if him and Alex could join in to get some help.  
"So who's up for getting pissed?" Ron was eager to go to a muggle nightclub, and, I too could see the appeal.  
"Me and Gin are going to call it a night, I've got to report to Kingsley at eight, and I don't wanna be hungover for that."  
"And I've got a practice session I can't be late for. We go against the Cannons next week, first game of the season."  
"I won't pretend I'm not gonna miss you, but needs must. I'm up for it." Luna chirped in, Hermione, however chose to stay home, stating that that was not her scene.  
"I'm not going unless Dennis is. You up for it?"  
Dennis had been quiet throughout the night, only piping up when he needed a question answered. He was still nervous around my friends since he confessed he was gay, I felt this was what he needed to open up. I mean, unless you're a Death Eater, we are a pretty tolerant group.  
"Well, I am underage..."  
"Now you're not." Ron threw a card towards Dennis.  
"Dmitri Kravinoff? I'm twenty? Who is going to believe that? And are you just going to call me Dim?"  
"Chill, Den, do I get one?"  
"Yeah, Alexei Gorbachyov, of course I'm not gonna forget you."  
"Do we all get Russian names, or just the babies?" I jested to get Dennis to open up. As expected he took the bait.  
"I'm not a baby, you prick. I'm only underage by muggle standards, anyway. What's the use of having magic if we can't use it now and again for some fun. I'm in."  
"Well, that's five of us for super happy fun times, and three of you going on to have duller, though doubtlessly more successful, lives. Enjoy!"

The queue to Spyder's Night Club wasn't too long, only about three minutes, but it gave us plenty of time to get our stories straight. Two Russian friends that me and Ron made when we were at school. They were born in Russia but moved to Soho when they were young. Thankfully, the bouncers let us in without any fuss.  
The music pulsated through my chest as we made our way to the bar. First round was on Ron, he insisted, and I went straight for a cider. Den and Alex had gone for Jaeger-bombs, a weird muggle concoction, that was surprisingly nice. Ron opened up with a shot of Jack Daniels and a pint of Becks. He was really wanting to get pissed tonight. Luna had discovered a drink that suited her. It was called a Pink Pugsley; Strawberry milkshake, Malibu and Grenadine, beautiful. The music was actually quite good in this place. It was playing Nirvana, Rolling Stones and Pantera. Quite a mix, mind, but I was enjoying myself.

We drank, danced and head-banged until we were too dizzy to stand up. (Maybe the alcohol added a bit more to it, though) I must have blacked out for a while because the next thing I remember Ron and Den were on a table, bottles of JB and Jack in their hands while Alex had lined up several flaming Sambucas. Luna was resting her head on my shoulder, softly smiling, semi-conscious. Merlin, she's beautiful. I checked my watch to see it was nearly two o'clock and decided we should get going. I woke Luna up and we rounded up the others. I was really glad to see that Den was getting on with Ron, really well, in fact. I was hoping that he would open up to everyone and this might just have been the first step.

We walked until we were far away from the madding crowd and I, being, albeit only just, the most sober, I summoned the Knight bus which promptly got us home. I think the alcohol got the better of me because I never made it to the bed. I woke up on the hallway floor, with my gut churning I made a run for the bathroom to find it locked. I the only thing I managed to say before I threw up was "Oh, Shit!"

* * *

_**So that's Chapter 3. Please let me know what you think about the characters, and their progressions. I really do love the feedback. It reminds me that I'm writing for a reason, not just to satiate a completely random urge in my mind.**_


End file.
